Chantage
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Devil to Blackmail" de ReiraRhapsody : Une décente preuve pour du chantage n'est pas chose facile à avoir. HiruMamo OS


_Auteur : ReiraRhapsody_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chantage

* * *

Il se faisait tard. Hiruma était assis dans la salle du club (comme d'habitude) pour renseigner sur son ordinateur les informations que la manager avait tirés de l'entrainement coutumier. L'air semblait épais puisqu'il faisait incroyablement chaud à cette période de l'année. Il soupira, défaitiste. L'entrainement s'était si foutrement bien passé, aujourd'hui : il n'avait pas eu besoin d'hausser la voix une seule fois, bien que ça ne l'ait pas empêché de le faire. La foutue équipe était tellement motivée : ils s'entraînaient comme des fous et avaient tous cette étincelle dans leurs yeux qui montraient combien ils voulaient la victoire.

Le putain d'minus s'était dépassé aujourd'hui. Hiruma se dit que c'était parce qu'ils allaient affronter Ojou encore une fois. Ce n'était qu'un match amical, ?, mais ? il n'y avait que de la rivalité envers leur vedette, Shin. C'était fascinant combien cela les poussaient à progresser mutuellement et en quelque sorte les amenaient à se dépasser, à faire mieux et à travailler encore plus, ou une merde de ce genre. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à penser à des conneries pareilles ? Putain, il devait être bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

Balai, balai, balai… ah ouais, il était pas tout seul. La fichue manager était là à faire encore quelque chose d'inutile : cette façon qu'elle avait de s'occuper avec des conneries ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner. De temps à autres, le club paraissait hospitalier, étant limite stérile. Fichue bonne femme, elle avait pratiquement commencé à balayer à la minute où elle lui avait passé les données d'aujourd'hui. Ça avait l'air bien –le club, je veux dire- mais non… elle devait trouver quelque chose pour le faire chier. OK, même s'il détestait son nettoyage constant, il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait étonnamment l'odeur citronnée de la merde chimique qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer. Franchement, c'était rafraîchissant et en quelque sorte relaxant, mais seulement comparé aux maillots crasseux et aux chaussettes puantes dont l'odeur persistait dans l'air après chaque entrainement juste pour ça. La douche s'arrêta de couler aussi se dit-il qu'un des idiots devait être toujours là, sans doute un bâtard bien trop coquet pour prendre sa douche avec les autres… le macaque peut-être… qui s'en carrait : il était bien trop crevé pour penser à ce genre de trucs.

Fermant son ordinateur et rassemblant ses affaires, il apprécia un petit courant d'air qui s'insinua dans le club ouvert alors qu'il s'étirait et se passait une main dans les cheveux, décidant qu'il était temps de se diriger vers la blague qui était son chez-soi pour prendre enfin un peu de repos.

« Yaaaa ! Sena ! Tu es trop drôle ! »

Hein ? Oh, la fichue pom-pom girl (et visiblement Sena) étaient encore là. Ses oreilles se tendirent un peu alors qu'il essayait de déterminer la provenance des gloussements. Attends un peu… ça venait du vestiaire ou des putains de douches ? Dans tous les cas, il s'empara de son Carnet de Menaces en souriant de manière démoniaque tandis qu'il cherchait le chapitre réservait à la fichue rollers. Il gribouilla dans son Carnet alors que son sourire s'élargissait : « Avril, deuxième année après le Christmas Bowl : Une susnommée Suzuna Taki a été aperçu dans l'intimité des douches des garçons. Ya-Ha ! » Il n'avait qu'une pensée à l'esprit, « récupérer la preuve », alors qu'il se saisissait de son téléphone et partait en mission.

Tout à coup, il reçut un coup de manche à balai entre les côtes et il recula, déstabilisé par la force de l'impact. La putain d'manager l'avait pris par surprise : il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était dans la pièce. Un autre impact suivit, assez tactique celui-là, et il ne s'y attendait pas plus que le premier aussi se retrouva-t-il à l'extérieur, faisant face à la toute dernière version de la maman-poule ultime gardienne de ses petits. Mamori marcha lentement vers lui, serrant de plus en plus fort le balai tandis que de l'autre main elle le menaçait de l'index. Elle chuchota (afin de ne pas alerter les deux tourtereaux dans la pièce d'à-côté) d'un ton quand même dangereux : « Laisse-les tranquilles ! »

Hiruma mâcha amusé son chewing-gum et souffla une bulle, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il n'avait aucune arme sur lui. Il regarda Mamori marquer un temps, essayant de juguler ses émotions afin de ne pas le massacrer pour avoir pensé à faire chanter ses petits amis, et continua d'une voix un peu plus douce qui n'avait pas perdue sa note d'inquiétude : « Sena était énervé aujourd'hui, après l'entrainement… tu sais comment il est quand on parle de Shin. Suzuna essayait juste de lui remonter le moral. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un brin mais un sourire trouva le chemin de ses lèvres à lui alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, envahissant outrageusement son espace personnel pour bien la regarder dans les yeux. Il énonça sa simple déduction d'un air rauque : « Et encourager quelqu'un dans les douches est quelque chose que tu approuves, mademoiselle du comité de discipline… Est-ce que j'ai bien saisi ? » Son sourire se fendit d'un rictus machiavélique en regardant Mamori rester plantée là, paralysée, avec un visage dont la teinte aurait pu rivaliser avec une putain d'tomate bien mûre.

Il y eut un flash et ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs têtes vers sa provenance où ils virent Suzuna tenir son téléphone portable et arborer un sourire du foutu cat du Cheshire (qui ne pouvait même pas commencer à rivaliser avec celui d'Hiruma) alors qu'elle couinait : « Yaaa, You-nii ! Combien vaut cette photo, je me le demande ? » Elle éclata de rire face à leurs expressions et continua d'avoir l'air contente d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Sena ? » Sena était pétrifié de peur lorsqu'il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré en sortant du local.

Dire qu'Hiruma était énervé aurait était un ?, dire qu'il était fière de Suzuna pour essayer de faire chanter le démon en personne était faux (VRAI), mais il persista à être enragé et ses yeux continuèrent de se plisser. Il marcha d'un air terrorisant vers la pom-pom girl. L'air terrifié qu'arborait le fichu minus était un remède à ses yeux torves et la vision d'une pâlotte pom-pom girl à qui on avait coupé le sifflet était franchement gratifiant. Mais puis il y eut une secousse, une main sur l'une de ses joues à lui et un doux baiser semble-t-il sur l'autre, aussi s'arrêta-t-il d'avancer.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent immanquablement au contact impromptu et puis se froncèrent de confusion. Il regarda Sena dont la mâchoire était tombée, Suzuna dont les yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes, et enfin le dos de la manager puisque visiblement cette rusée renarde avait réussi à le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour lui passer devant.

La putain d'gonzesse avait une main sur la hanche et l'autre tendue vers Suzuna alors qu'elle disait, d'un air de celle qui gronde quelqu'un : « Allons, allons, Suzuna, ce n'était pas très gentil. Donne-le-moi. S'il-te-plait. »

Suzuna était sur le point de s'écrire : « Pas question ! » mais le portable n'était plus dans sa main. Elle entendit : « Merci, Sena ! Bon, comment marche ce modèle ? »

Quand Mamori commença à bidouiller l'appareil (bien plus longtemps que nécessaire), Suzuna voulut crier contre l'injustice dont elle était la cible. Mais Sena se saisit de sa main et elle perdit sa bonne résolution en voyant l'air de terreur absolu qui était plaqué sur la figure de Sena. Hiruma avait apparemment été oublié alors que Mamori s'occupait du portable de Suzuna et retournait dans la salle du club pour ranger ses affaires.

« Suzuna, tu ne devrais pas essayer de faire chanter les gens. Sois une gentille fifille, d'accord ? » Dit-elle en leur passant devant et en les saluant de la main comme si rien ne s'était passé.

OMAKE (N/T : BONUS)

Sena se tenait toujours là à attendre qu'une Suzuna déçue rassemble ses affaires tandis qu'Hiruma essayait ironiquement de signaler sa présence : « Ke ke ke ! »

« Hie ! » Sena sauta en réalisant horrifié que le démon était encore là. « Et bien fichu minus, je n'aurais jamais qu'un jour tu serais de mon côté contre la putain d'rollers. »

« Hiruma-senpai, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire… j'essayais de protéger Suzuna, » expliqua Sena mais il lui semblait qu'Hiruma ne captait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. « Mamo-nee a souri et elle a dit _s'il-te-plait_, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton hésitant, mais Hiruma le regardait toujours d'un air absent. « Elle ne sourit pas quand elle est en colère, tu sais… et ce s'il-te-plaît n'en était pas un du tout… c'était plutôt un _ou alors_. »

Hiruma souffla une bulle de chewing-gum, poussant Sena à continuer : « Aux yeux de Mamo-nee, à cette minute, tu étais embêté … et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, Suzuna était ta tortionnaire et … je connais Mamo-neechan depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qu'elle fait des tortionnaires après ce genre de sourire et ce s'il-te-plait si particulier … » Sena tremblait de peur, n'osant pas finir son histoire. « Tu es un imbécile, » déclara Hiruma en jetant à Sena les clés du club. « N'oublie pas de verrouiller quand tu partiras, bordel. » Et sur ce il se dirigea vers la sortie. *Imbéciles, ce sont tous des imbéciles heureux,* pensa Hiruma alors qu'il passait le portail de Deimon. Il devait être un imbécile aussi pour avoir envie de savoir ce que faisait exactement la manager aux tortionnaires qui faisait tant peur au minus. Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui faire aussi peur… merde !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cette fic pour le groupe HirumaxMamori et leur concours sur le Chantage alors allez-y faire un tour si vous voulez y participer… ce n'est jamais trop tard ! Je poste en général sur LiveJorunal mais mes beta ont corrigé une erreur ou deux alors la voici.**

**J'ai besoin de créditer ces supers gens de la communauté de qui ont trouvés du temps pour me corriger :**

**TeenageCrisis est juste génial et a une façon de tourner mes phrases pour qu'elles sonnent bien mieux et Jisa est la plus rapide et dédiée personne avec qui j'ai eu l'opportunité de travaillé : rien n'est à l'abri de son scanner avec elle et ses commentaires m'aident toujours beaucoup ! L'image a été faite par Honey-Bee89 pour le groupe^^**


End file.
